Neverending Neverland pt2
by UnchosenSavior
Summary: To sneak up on Pan and the Lost boys, the crew decides to take a risky path.


Neverending Neverland

**_Part 2 of the story coming up. Contains a bit of language and blood. Please feel free to review the stories, I know a few grammar mistakes will be made so calling them out would help me write tons better_**

The Jolly Roger cruised through the deep blue sea the waves it caused rippled through the ocean top. Sunlight broke the horizon, Hook admired the beautiful scene before him and it reminded him of Milah. He realized how alone he really was. Even in a ship full of people, he recognized none as friends and they recognized him as a villainous pirate. Well, most of them did aside from one young lass.

"Emma!" shouted Charming signaling her to join the group huddled around center mast.

"We will travel as a group most of us have no knowledge of this land or its dangers so its best we all stick together" – Charming

"Yes, its best to be safe at all times who knows what dangers we will face" – Mary Margaret.

"There's only one thing we should fear… Pan" said Rumplestiltskin in an ominous tone.

What's with Rumplestiltskin and his fear of Pan? thought Regina to herself. Hook signaled Neal to start guiding right and Neal obliged. He made his way over to the group and cleared his throat.

"Listen 'ere ladies." said Hook

Charming simply glared at him.

"We're going to sneak in through a remote riverstream. It'll allow us to get on land undetected by the lost boys, however" he paused. "There are a few risks taking this route"

As soon as the words left Hook's mouth a series of thumps echoed through the ship. Followed by some thuds that caused the ship to start rocking side to side. Emma placed her hand on the sig .40 she had holstered. Charming reached for his gold plated sword. Mary Margaret drew her bow and arrow. Neal gripped the steering wheel tighter. Regina looked around Hook withdrew his short sword. Rumplestiltskin stood there, his hands resting at his lower back and a smirk grew across his mouth.

"alright people! Get to the side of the ship and hold on tight! These damn mermaids don't play around." Shouted Hook sheathing his sword and pulled out a single shot black powder pistol.

"Aren't mermaids supposed to be happy and friendly? Why would they to sink us?" said Emma as she held on to the railing.

"Oh luv, you've still got lots to learn about fairytales" he said with a smile.

The mermaids kept rushing in, slamming their tails against the bottom of the ship. Neal maneuvered the wheel trying to tip over.

"I've had it with these damn mermaids trying to tip this damn boat over!" Regina yelled then conjured a fireball on her palm. She waited till a lone mermaid surfaced then launched it directly at her head. In an instant the headless mermaid floated lifeless atop the oceon. The fireball explosion created a small rain of fire that lit up the ocean surface. Rumplestiltskin saw a charging mermaid, before she could ram the ship he held out his arm and the mermaid was yanked from the water. She slowly levitated to match the height of the ship. Rumplestiltskin held out both arms curling his finger. He slowly started spreading his arms apart. The mermaid let out howling scream of pain causing more mermaids to peek their heads to the surface where Regina was picking them out one by one. Rumplestiltskin spread his arms out fully and the mermaid was split in two. Her screams were quickly replaced with splashing sounds as her intestines fell into the ocean.

"It feels good to be the Dark One" he said

However many mermaids were left quickly retreated. The water around the ship was now a dark red. Lifeless headless bodies floated on the ocean. The rest of the crew sheathed their weapons and gather near the center mast. Emma made her way to the rail trying to take a peek at the bloodbath but Mary Margaret stopped her.

"No Emma, you do not want to look. What Regina and Rumblestiltskin did to those mermaids wasn't human" she said with a sadden tone.

"If we hadn't done it, then they would of killed us Snow white. I did what had to be done." Regina scoffed crossing her arms.

"She's right luv. If they hadn't gotten rid of the mermaids, we would of all been goners. There's only one thing mermaids love more than brushing their hair and that's human flesh. Those bastards will rip you to shreds within minutes" said Hook putting his blackpowder pistol back in his waist holster.

The Jolly Roger made its way up the small river Hook relieved Neal off the steering wheel and once again captained his ship. Neal quickly made his way to Emma who was leaning her forearms on the ship's railing. She seem disoriented maybe it was the bloodbath, or everything that had happen in the last few months, or Henry's kidnapping she felt so lost and clueless. She didn't notice Neal sneaking up on her and gently rubbing her back, she quickly jolted upright and took a step back.

"Whoa whoa sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" said Neal with a chuckle

"No, no its alright Neal. It's just I'm worried about Henry. We have to find him as soon as we can." She said with a sad tone

Neal place his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes

"Hey, we wont stop till we have him back alright, I promise" he said before giving her a hug.

Hook couldn't stop staring at Emma and Neal hugging each other. He was devastated. He knew he was foolish for crushing over Emma. He was a filthy pirate, he had the reputation of a womanizer, he didn't have the slightest clue of what being a friend was, he was a liar, he was a cheater but he was trying to change all that, trying to change all that for her. Emma looked up and locked eyes with Hook for a half second. He flushed red down his face then lowered his head and gazed at the ship's wooden floor. Emma let go of Neal then walked towards Hook, smiling to herself. She took off the black leather coat he had given to her and handed it to him

"Thanks, it was nice of you to keep me warm" she said with a smile.


End file.
